


Regarding the ending of MCR, I have some things to say

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT A FIC.<br/>I originally posted this lengthy message on my tumblr and I'd just like to put it in a second place so that as many people as possible can see it. I think it's important that everyone has a positive view on why MCR are no longer going to record new material and do tours, etc, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding the ending of MCR, I have some things to say

THIS IS NOT A FIC.  
I originally posted this lengthy message on [my tumblr](http://destroya-ah-ah.tumblr.com/) ([find the original tumblr post here](http://destroya-ah-ah.tumblr.com/post/46248392334/to-those-still-feeling-bad-about-the-ending-of-mcr-i)) and I'd just like to put it in a second place so that as many people as possible can see it. I think it's important that everyone has a positive view on why MCR are no longer going to record new material and do tours, etc, etc.

> At the start of the weekend, I was a sobbing mess. By the end of the weekend, I’d started feeling a little better, but I still somehow felt empty, like something was missing and I wasn’t whole anymore.
> 
> This morning, however, I woke up and checked twitter on my phone, seeing [Gerard’s tweet to us all](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1rjdh4f). I read it and suddenly everything made sense. My Chemical Romance is not a band; it is an idea. So, regardless of the fact that no more music will be created under that name, the idea and the messages will live on, and I’m sure any of their future projects will carry similar messages because it’s what they believe in. It’s what we should all believe in.
> 
> For those who still feel sad or angry about the end (I’m refusing to call it a split or a break-up because they didn’t fall out), please don’t. I’m going to try and explain this simply. The way I think about it now has had me smiling for the whole day so far, and I hope this feeling never fades. It makes me feel inspired and motivated.
> 
> Think of it like this: MCR haven’t “broken up” because they hated each other, or hated the music and the performing. They simply realised that they’ve done all that they need to do. They’ve kept us going through this part of our lives, as we’ve kept them going too, but this is just the beginning. Creating music, and listening on our part, was part of a healing process. So, they haven’t tried to hurt us. They’ve been there for us so far, but this is the part where they’ve had to rip the band-aid off and let the rest heal by itself. Of course, if we fall back down, their music will still be there to heal us and make us strong enough to return to the world and try again.
> 
> Personally, I see it as learning to ride a bike. Whether you’ve followed MCR for twelve years or twelve days, you’ve learned from them. If you were trying to ride a bike, MCR would be the stabilisers — and if you always kept them, you’d be trundling along forever, being completely dependent on the extra wheels either side of you. Now it’s time to be brave and take the stabilisers away, hold onto the handlebars tighter, and let their push set you free. If you fall down, you go back to MCR - not the band but the  _idea_ , the  _music_ , the  _messages_ they’ve given us - and let it set you right as you carry on pedalling.
> 
> In terms of this blog, it’ll carry on being centred mainly around them, as it mostly has been since I started it. I’ll continue with my constant singing, my belief in their words, and my fanfiction, amongst other things. Most importantly, they’ll remain my favourite band - my favourite  _idea_  - and no one will be able to sway my opinion, simply because they’ve impacted my life so much and made me a better person.
> 
> So, don’t give up and don’t feel bad about this. This is just the beginning and they’ll always be here for us, just like they said.

Also, I'd like to reiterate the point I made about continuing to write fanfiction. Of course, I will carry on with the ideas I have and the fics I still have in-progress. I saw someone post about this the other day, saying they'd continue because people in the Panic! At The Disco fandom still write Ryden and Joncer fics even though their sort-of-split was a _lot_ messier than this. So, yes, I am going continue to write for this fandom, mostly Frerard but my ships vary sometimes, and I hope you can all enjoy them as much as you have before. I'll probably steer clear of plots that involve touring or other aspects of being in the band, at least for a little while, but most my fics and future ideas are AUs anyway, so my work shouldn't really be affected.

Please keep smiling, lovelies, we can do this.


End file.
